The Mysterious Miganri
by VioletNinja
Summary: Miganri... A mysterious new pokemon discovered near the Koden Temple, near the small town of Anzen. What does it have to do with Anzen's secretive pokemon researcher?
1. Chapter 1

'New Pokemon?' The headline read. The picture below was fuzzy and made it difficult to focus on the subject, though it seemed to be of a tall pokemon that was breaking into a run.

'Could this possibly be a new, undiscovered species of pokemon? Described as being 5'11" tall and mostly a white color, this pokemon was spotted outside the Koden Temple, just a few miles from the small town of Anzen. The type and abilities of this mysterious pokemon are currently unknown, though it seems-

"_No!_"

A fist slammed down on the hard oak table, knocking off a small artifact in the resulting tremor. The young woman, to whom the fist belonged to, grunted and picked up the artifact, a rock that seemed to be made of blue ice, found within the Snowpoint Temple in the Sinnoh region. She placed the rock on a shelf next to some other small artifacts she had collected, and brushed her dark hair out of her glasses.

"They can't know..." She walked back to the table on the other side of her research room and picked up the paper. "They can't know about it." Promptly she shoved the paper into a drawer with several other newspapers and articles.

A small grayish-purple blob inched toward her and peeked up with beady black eyes. The woman looked down at the Ditto and sighed.

"They can't know about Miganri."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining warmly, the breeze was gently blowing, and Jason, a young but experienced pokemon trainer, walked calmly through a lush, green forest, accompanied by his partner Eevee. The tall, blond haired teenager was completely at ease, watching the small pokemon in the forest run to and fro. He was headed toward Anzen town, wanting to explore the area and gain some experience battling. Eevee was just content to follow his trainer.

Before too long though, Eevee looked up suddenly and twitched his ears as it paused on the path. "Ee?" Jason stopped and looked back at his partner as he realized he wasn't following him. "What is it Eevee?" The small pokemon then started to run farther into the forest. "Hey! Slow down!" Startled from Eevee's sudden reaction, Jason started to run after him. "Eevee, wait-"

Jason suddenly stopped. Quietly, but clearly, he could hear beautiful music coming from nearby. Following the music carefully, he peeked through some bushes into a small clearing and saw an amazing sight.

Shinx's, Growlithes, Pidgeys, and many other kinds of pokemon (including Jason's Eevee) were swaying gently to the beautiful music, which was coming from a pokemon they were all circled around. The pokemon itself was sitting on a fallen log, and with eyes closed, was playing a small wooden flute. The pokemon was white but had blue legs, and a black wavy matter was flowing from its roundish head. Jason didn't recognize this pokemon, but he just stood and listened to its beautiful melody as it calmed him, while he thought the notes had a hint of sadness in them.

Eevee, who was sitting in front of the bushes where Jason was standing, sighed and relaxed. When the song had finished, the white pokemon lowered its flute and sat silent for a moment without opening its eyes. The young trainer wanted to know more about the pokemon, so he started coming toward it ever so slowly, but he stepped on a twig and startled the many pokemon in the clearing, and they all scattered, including the white one. It glanced at Jason before standing up and running in the opposite direction. "Hey! Wait!" Jason called, and began to give chase.

The pokemon was fast, but somehow Jason managed to keep up. Eevee was trailing behind, panting and wavering, barely able to keep up. Through the trees and bushes, around colonies of bug pokemon, over ditches and logs they ran until the mysterious pokemon turned sharply past a thick patch of brush, and when Jason turned to see it, the pokemon was gone. All he saw were clusters of bug pokemon and some scattered skittys and oddishes.

"Where did it... I wasn't that far behind..." "Ee... ee... vee..." Eevee panted, and dropped next to Jason's feet.

"Looks like your partner could use a nap."

A little startled, Jason turned to face the owner of the voice. Behind him was a man about his height, though he seemed just a bit older than Jason, probably about 18 or 20. He had dark hair and was clearly a fit person. Wearing a dark green jacket over a black t-shirt, and a backpack slung over one shoulder, he looked as if he were ready to take on anything. "You a pokemon trainer?" He asked with a smile.

A bit more relaxed, Jason smiled back and answered. "Sure am. I hope to be a champion one day. This is my partner Eevee."

The man smiled. "Champion, huh? Well, good luck. Anyway, the name's David."

"Jason." The two shook hands.

"Well Jason, you by any chance headed into Anzen?"

"Yeah." Jason nodded.

"Come with me. You'd might like to meet a friend of mine. And you're a bit off the path, anyway." David laughed.

Jason smiled. "I was following a pokemon. Or, I think it was a pokemon, I've never seen anything like it before."

The two started walking, and Jason returned Eevee to his pokeball before David spoke again. "If it wasn't a human, it was most likely a pokemon. What did it look like?"

"It was white and had a shield-like thing, had long, thin blue legs, which was why it was so fast, I'm sure... And it had black wavy stuff coming from its head. It was covering one of its eyes."

"What did its eyes look like?" David inquired.

"I... I'm not sure. When it was playing its flute, its eyes were closed, and it didn't look at me long enough so I could see."

At first, David didn't say anything. Then he spoke as he cocked his head. "Well, I can't really say much about that, but my friend may be able to tell you something. She is a pokemon researcher, after all."

The two had finally come out of the forest, and into Anzen. The sun was just beginning to set, giving a pleasant orange-pink glow to everything. Jason followed David into a small park, to some benches circling a fountain. "Well, well... Look who's outside." David smiled and spoke to a girl sitting on one of the benches. The person looked up from her writing, turned and looked at him, smirking. "Shut up." David turned back to Jason. "Jason, this is Kris, my friend I mentioned. Kris, this is Jason, he's a pokemon trainer."

Jason stuck out his hand to her. "It's nice to meet you."

Kris turned back to her writing and ignored his greeting. "I didn't realize your friend here jumped in the sea."

David blushed, embarrassed at Kris, and Jason blushed also, being embarrassed at himself. He had run so hard after that pokemon, he sweated and drenched his clothes. "Eh, sorry about that. I guess I need a shower."

"You guess?"

"Kris!" David hissed.

Kris glanced up momentarily before looking back down at the notebook she was writing in and continued.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, before Jason spoke up. "I saw a pokemon in the forest I've never seen before, do you know anything about it?"

Kris looked up and stared at the fountain for a moment, then closed her book and wiped her glasses. "I suppose it depends on what pokemon you saw."

David relaxed a little and listened to their conversation.

Jason described the pokemon he saw, and explained the chase he had, until the pokemon had suddenly disappeared. "It wasn't too far ahead of me, I mean, it's like it just vanished."

Kris nodded as she listened to his story, without saying anything. When he had finished, she was silent another moment, then asked, "You're a pokemon trainer?"

Jason had a quizzical look. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

Kris didn't answer his question, but asked another. "What is the focus of your training?"

Jason answered slowly. "I guess it's to become a champion..." He hesitated a second, then continued for good measure. "But if I never get there, I find it's more rewarding just to be with my partners."

Kris nodded and folded her hands in her lap, giving her full attention to him. "The pokemon you saw in the forest is Miganri, a psychic type. It's amazing you saw it, since it rarely comes around people. Right now very little is known about it, so it's probably better to keep this between us."

Jason was quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Are you... a pokemon trainer?"

Kris stood up and cleaned her glasses, and sighed as she replaced them. "I... I'm not... I mean, sort of. I have a pokemon." She blushed and looked away.

It was much darker out and the park lamps had turned on a while ago.

David spoke up, breaking the silence. "Hey Jason, it's getting late. You'd better get a room at the pokemon center. We can meet back up tomorrow, okay?"

Jason, relieved that the silence had broken, nodded and turned in the direction of the center. "It was nice to meet you." He waved to them as he left.

"He seems like a nice guy." David said as he waved back.

Kris, who still had her eyes on the water, sighed. "'I have a pokemon.' That was brilliant..."

"Well, you do... But what else could you have really said? It's not like you'd just tell someone your entire identity as a pokemon trainer as soon as you meet him. Not you." David stood next to her as she sat back down.

"I didn't want to say anything in the first place. You shouldn't have brought him here."

"Then maybe you should be more careful when you go outside. The kid got the answers he wanted about Miganri, so that's that. I'll bet the only thing he's gonna want is a battle." David smirked at her.

Kris had an irritated look in her eyes as she backed up a bit. "No way. I haven't battled in months."

"Then I guess it's about time your little squishy friend got a workout- Ouch!" David clutched his arm where Kris had punched him.

"Stop calling her squishy."


	3. Chapter 3

In a dark office somewhere unknown, a tall, dark man reclined at his desk, his feet crossed on top. He toyed with the thought of getting up and bossing some grunts around, but at this point, it was probably going to be useless without any new leads. They were at a standstill. They couldn't go steal some pokemon or smuggle money, not without revealing their whereabouts. It was too risky.

As he sighed, a grunt dressed in black clothes rushed hurriedly in, waving a newspaper around.

"Sir! I think you'd better look at this!" The grunt handed the paper to him.

The man looked at the front page and abruptly stood as he focused on the blurred picture. Anyone who did not know would never accurately guess the identity of the pokemon.

But he knew.

"I think that's the pokemon you described you were looking for."

"Is everything ready like we planned?" The man said in his deep voice.

"Of course, sir."

"Then prepare the men. We'll be heading to Koden Temple." He turned his back to the door and set the paper down on the desk.

Before the grunt left he paused and spoke again. "Sir? Shouldn't we tell the boss about this?"

The man was silent a moment, then spoke without turning to the grunt. "I'm the boss in this region. And besides..." He smirked. "What Giovanni doesn't know won't hurt him."

With that, the grunt left.

Gazing down at the paper, he thought to himself. _After 6 long months... I've finally found you... Miganri..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chirp chirp..._ The sweet sound of chirping Starlys sounded in the morning dawn as the sunlight streamed through the window. Jason nuzzled his head deeper into his pillow, and Eevee nudged closer to him. The birds' sweet melody calmed every nerve in the teen's body. _CAW!_

His nerves immediately tensed and his eyes flipped open. _Stupid Murkrow..._ He thought drowsily as he finally sat up. "Hey Eevee... Wake up..." Jason nudged the small pokemon.

Eevee responded with a low growl and scooted back under the covers.

Aggravated, and seeing how it was too early for this, Jason pinched him.

"Ee!"

"C'mon. Let's try and get some battles in today."

Eevee just glared at him, and curled back up and started snoring a bit too loudly.

"Aargh..."

* * *

"Eevee! Use Quick Attack!"

Rapidly, Jason's Eevee ran and tackled the Gallade it was battling. The Gallade, already worn from the battle, collapsed after Eevee's attack.

"Ga..." It's trainer returned it to it's pokeball and groaned in defeat.

Smiling, Jason congratulated Eevee, then walked over to his opponent and the two shook hands in congratulations.

"The kid's pretty good." David said as he and Kris settled at the edge of the battling ground in the bright summery sun.

Kris shrugged as she sat down and opened up a textbook in front of her.

"Maybe you should battle him."

Kris glared up at David, who was still standing. "Maybe you should." She looked back down and started writing in her notebook.

David shrugged and glanced down at her before he started walking towards Jason, and he almost thought he could see the small bump of a pokeball in her pocket.

* * *

_Clap clap clap._

Jason turned towards the clapping and saw David walking onto the battling ground.

"Nice battle. You by any chance up for more?" He asked.

Jason smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

Taking position at the opposite end of the field, David took out a gleaming red pokeball and twirled it around in his hands. He looked down at it and sighed, then looked up at Jason with a competitive glint in his eye. "Are you ready?"

Smiling broadly, Jason took his position at his end of the battle field with Eevee. Standing with his legs spread out, with the expression of an intense challenger, he showed how ready he was. "The question is, are you?"

David tossed his pokeball into the air, and out came a Dragonair, its beautiful blue body glinting in the sunlight.

"Eevee! Your turn!" Jason shouted.

"Ee!" Eevee ran out into the middle of the field, directly opposite Dragonair.

"Dragonair! Use Shock Wave!" David shouted.

Dragonair let off a huge electrical shock, jolting the small Eevee.

Eevee recoiled a little, then shook his fluffy head.

"Alright Eevee, use Quick Attack!"

Eevee ran forwards rapidly and jumped at the Dragonair, before the dragon could react. Dragonair took damage and inched back.

Back and forth David and Jason called out moves, and their pokemon attacked or defended. Finally, after a long, difficult battle full of strategy, Jason won. The exhausted Dragonair was returned to its pokeball, and Eevee ran excitedly back to Jason.

David walked towards Jason, and the two shook hands. "Great match. You might just have a shot at becoming the champ." David said.

Jason smiled. "Thanks."

Out of the corner of his eye David saw Kris quickly return to her writing, as if she had been watching, which he knew she was. He whispered to Jason, "Hey... I knew she'd never do it if I was directly involved, but will you challenge Kris?"

Taken aback, Jason whispered back. "I thought she didn't really battle."

"She hasn't done it for a while, but she's really good, and I think she misses it. She's just too stubborn to admit it."

Jason chuckled. "Alright. C'mon, Eevee." He walked towards Kris, and stood almost right over her so that he cast a shadow on her work. "Ahem."

Kris shut her books and looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I hereby challenge you to a battle. Do you accept?"

Kris smirked but didn't say anything. Standing up slowly she brushed the dirt off her clothes, and straightening herself, she answered very seriously. "I accept."

Jason grinned and ran back to his spot at the battle ground, Eevee trailing behind. Kris walked confidently to the opposite end and took position.

Grinning, David ran off to the edge and watched.

"Ready to lose?" Jason asked, in the same stance as earlier, his legs spread out.

Kris, standing a little sideways and very straight up, answered, "Pride comes before the fall."

Jason smirked and whispered, "I think not..." Louder, he shouted, "Eevee! Go!"

Eevee ran out like before. Kris took a pokeball from her pocket and threw it up in the air. "Let's go!" Out came a small, purple, wiggly blob.

"A... Ditto?" Jason gasped. _Hmph... This'll be easy..._ "Eevee! Quick Attack!"

Eevee ran forward.

Kris shouted immediately after him, "Ditto! Transform!"

Before Eevee could hit Ditto, it turned into a different pokemon, a Haunter to be exact. Since Haunter was a ghost type, Eevee's normal type move could do nothing to even touch it. Eevee fell right through and landed roughly on the ground.

Haunter grinned mischievously.

"Alright Ditto... Use Dark Pulse!" Haunter shot a dark beam at Eevee before Jason could say a word.

Eevee took the hit, and when it tried to stand, it collapsed, exhausted.

Jason gasped and returned Eevee to his pokeball. "Sorry Eevee."

At this point a crowd had gathered around the field. After Kris had returned Ditto she ran off and out of sight, and David ran after her. Jason though, was caught in the crowd that surrounded him as they shouted words of praise.

Startled at the reaction, Jason stammered, "B-But I didn't win!"

A teenaged female trainer with red hair piped up. "So? You actually battled her! No one in Anzen has ever battled the researcher in the few months she's been here."

"Yeah." A burly, dark-skinned man with a Machop beside him said. "The one time I asked her, she looked like she was going to bite my head off."

A little boy who had his face buried in a newspaper the whole time suddenly tugged at the red-haired trainer, who Jason assumed was his sister, and loudly said in a high pitched voice, "Hey! Look! It's the Champion!"

His sister looked at the picture being shown to her and said, "No, that's not her."

A skinny boy with a Pichu sitting on his hat glanced too at the paper. "Nah. The Champ had green eyes, not blue."

Jason did a double take. "Wait... 'Had'?"

The red-haired girl looked up. "Yeah. Christiana, the Champion, disappeared a few months ago. She was one of the best- No one ever new what pokemon she would use, 'cause it was different every time she battled. She disappeared right before she could make her 100-win streak as the Champion, too."

The man with the Machop spoke. "There's been hundreds of different rumors going around here and there, but honestly, it's like she just fell off the face of the earth."

* * *

David chased after Kris, calling, "Kris!" He ran through the alleyways, trying to keep up. "Kris! Wait up!"

Finally he found her and stopped.

She was leaning against the wall with her glasses in one hand, and was wiping her eyes with the other.

"Hey... You okay?" David asked quietly as he slowly placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "For the record, that was a pretty amazing battle." He said, trying to comfort her.

Kris replaced her glasses and looked up at him, her eyes red from crying. "I just realized ...That was 100."


	5. Chapter 5

_Later that night..._

"Well, I wish you would stop!" Kris shouted.

She and David were arguing- And rather loudly.

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to help!" David argued.

"Well, I don't want it! I just want to be able to study! Believe it or not, I don't want to expose myself to everyone!"

"I understand that, but I just want what's best for you! You're always holed up in your dark study room with your books and rocks, never actually meeting people! And as for the exposing part, you've got to be a little bit more careful!" David picked up a newspaper from the ground. "I know you saw it, everyone saw it! And now everyone knows about Miganri!"

Kris whipped the paper from his hands, crumpled it up, and threw it behind her. "Nobody here knows except that boy! And you're the one who brought him here!"

David threw his hands up in the air. "Excuse me! He came here on his own! And I still haven't heard a thank you for distracting him from that particular pokemon! And either way, you trust him, at least a little bit, I know you do!" He shook his finger at Kris, who turned several shades of red before shoving his hand.

"So what? And thanks. Gee. It's not like I couldn't distract him myself. I might be different but I wish you would stop treating me like your pet already." She said as she growled.

"Gee sorry, I know perfectly well you're not my 'pet', but _you're_ the one who came to me and asked for help! And that's what I've been trying to do, but you're making it very difficult!"

Jason, who unfortunately had overheard the last few bits of their argument, finally stepped towards them into the lamplight and coughed.

"Jason." Kris said in a surprisingly calmer voice, without looking at him. Her eyes were still focused on David.

David straightened himself and cleared his throat.

Jason held up a strange looking rock he had found in the forest earlier. "Sorry to interrupt... I-I was just wondering if either of you knew what this is..."

Kris turned to him and picked up the blue shimmery rock. "This..." She began, as she turned it over in her hands. "...Is Regenium. It's an incredibly rare mineral that has certain unique properties."

Jason was shocked. "And... What are these properties?"

"Well... In large quantities especially, this Regenium can store vast amounts of energy, and release it to a living creature or machine that requires it. However, it's only found in trace amounts around the planet, besides the pocket of it hundreds of feet underneath the Koden Temple, and even there it's nearly impossible to get to, plus the added treachery of getting up in the mountains to get to the temple in the first place." She paused for a moment, then continued. "Where did you find this?" Kris waved the rock.

Jason answered calmly, "It was just sitting on the forest floor. I-"

Before he could even finish, Kris shoved the rock back in his hands shakily and gave an odd look to David, who picked up on the hint.

"I... I have to go..." She started running towards the forest.

"Wait, Kris! Be careful!" David called to her.

"I will!" She called from the distance.

David sighed.

"What was that all about?" Jason asked.

"I don't think now is the right time to say. It's getting late, anyway." David started to walk awkwardly off into the night, leaving a very perplexed Jason standing in the lamplight.

_Someone is hiding something..._ He thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason rustled through the trees and leaves as he walked carefully through the darkened forest. Since Kris had unexpectedly run off, and David wouldn't tell him what was going on, the teen figured he would find Kris himself and ask her. That is, if he could find her in the dark night.

After walking a little ways, he stopped and hid in the bushes as he heard a twig crack off in the distance. Suddenly a whitish blur ran past him and he lost his balance, being surprised at the sudden rush. The white blur then stopped farther down the path and leaned down.

As Jason recomposed himself he took a hard, close look at the white blur. _Miganri!_ He thought. That pokemon just seemed to amaze him even more every time he saw it.

Miganri looked like it was examining the ground. It ran its small white fingers over the dirt, as if it knew something had been there before. Slowly it started to stand up, then suddenly it jerked its head as if it were going to run, and before it could move, a dark purple beam shot out from some of the nearby bushes, attacking the tall white pokemon.

Shocked from the sudden pulse of dark energy that surged through its thin body, Miganri tensed and fell roughly to the ground, unconscious.

"Heh... Good work Houndoom."

Jason recoiled at the suddenness and intensity of the situation. Hearing the voice, he peered through the foliage and could barely see a dark dressed figure come out from his hiding spot behind the bushes with a Houndoom beside him, a vicious dark-type dog pokemon. "C'mon. The boss is gonna be pretty excited."

"Ah, nothing could get him excited. Earnest, maybe." Another dark figure came out and the two leaned down to the limp white body.

Jason was going to be sick. He couldn't watch anymore. These two had just attacked an innocent pokemon, and for what evil reason? And who was their boss? He started running in the opposite direction before the two dark figures could realize that someone else was there.

Panting, Jason ran through the dark forest as quickly as he could, being careful not to trip in the process or accidentally run into a tree. He had to tell David, find Kris, and figure out what was going on. He ran out of the forest and into the town, thankful that there was light coming from the lamplights in the park, though he couldn't just stop and enjoy the view. He ran rapidly through town, searching down the alleyways and streets, and finally he found the dark-haired young man.

"David!" Jason shouted and stopped in front of him.

David had a quizzical look on his face. "Uh, Jason? It's late... What the-"

"David! It's... It's..." Jason almost keeled over from shortness of breath.

"Whoa, slow down. What's up?"

"It's... Miganri... It's gone... These dark figures, they attacked it... They took it..." Jason almost fell over as he tried to catch his breath.

David had a very serious look that suddenly clouded his face as he heard this. "They... What?"

"Yeah... Where's Kris? Is she back yet? Can she help?" Jason balanced himself.

David looked distracted and shook his head as he started to walk off a bit.

Jason, perplexed, followed him and grasped his shoulder. "David! I said, where's Kris?"

Stopping, David answered with a sort of determined fire in his eyes as he turned to the blonde and said very seriously, "You said it yourself. She's gone."


	7. Chapter 7

Jason was taken aback. "Wh-What?" He stammered. David started walking away. "Hey! Where're you going?" Jason asked.

David replied as he kept walking, "Aren't you coming?"

Jason started to follow him. "Did... Did you just say... That Kris and Miganri-"

"Shh!" David paused as he shushed Jason quickly. "Just follow me. And don't say anything until we get there."

Jason was quiet now as he followed David down the dark streets, but his mind wouldn't shut up. He was definitely confused about the situation. He wasn't sure what to think. And where were they going anyways?

Finally he and David arrived at a small house in the quieter part of town, where the sea met the bottom of the cliffside at the edge. David unlocked the door. "Follow me." He said quietly.

Jason just shrugged and did as he was told.

David walked in and started down a flight of stairs quietly.

The blond teen sighed as he stepped down the stairs and into the basement.

At the bottom, David flipped a switch and the dark basement was suddenly flooded with light.

Jason rubbed his eyes, then gasped as he looked around. The room was full of shelves and drawers, the shelves containing lots of little rocks and pictures. What really took his interest though, was a bulletin board hanging over the desk. It was full of pictures of various pokemon and people. He walked over to it and examined it as David watched.

The photos had scenes of various legendary pokemon, some of which Jason didn't even know existed. David was in some of the pictures, but the picture that really caught Jason's eye was one of a girl in a large pokemon stadium, full of people. The girl was wearing a thin, bright white dress that reached down to the ground. Her wavy black hair was down, and there was one bang that covered one of her green eyes. "Is this... Kris?" Jason asked.

David nodded quietly.

Jason was amazed and stepped back in awe. "This is... incredible... Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf... Mew... Legendary pokemon... She researched legends?"

David nodded. "It all started when she met a Mew at a young age. They became instant friends, and the two have trained together ever since." Kris's Ditto crawled in the room.

"But..." Jason started to ask about the Mew.

"Oh. Ditto, it's okay here. Show him." David gestured to Ditto.

The Ditto transformed into a little pink and fluffy cat-like creature. "Mew!" It squeaked.

"You call it Ditto?"

David chuckled and nodded at the Mew. "She likes to transform into a Ditto a lot. Fooled me the first time. So Kris nicknamed her 'Ditto'." He shrugged.

Jason rubbed Mew's head, who purred happily. "What happened?"

David sighed and paused before he said anything. "Kris and I both grew up together. We started training together, and there came a time when we had split up for a short time as our training intensified. The next place we met was at this region's pokemon league headquarters. She was the champion, I was the challenger. She beat me easily, and since we were such great friends I left feeling very satisfied, and came here to settle down somewhat. She continued at the league, I started studying to become a pokemon doctor, and we kept in touch." He paused again, and picked up an old newspaper. "But then... About 6 months ago... This." He handed the paper to Jason.

Jason took the paper and read the front page.

"_Pokemon Master Gone Missing"_

_"Christiana, one of this region's most prominent pokemon trainers, has mysteriously disappeared. She failed to appear for league battles last Saturday morning, primarily odd because she was preparing to finish a self-proclaimed 100-win streak as champion."_

"But she's not missing..." Jason was confused. "Why...?"

David sighed. "The day she went 'missing', she was up at Koden Temple. Unfortunately, so was Team Rocket."

"Team who?"

"Er... An evil organization out for money and power, but they often have little respect for pokemon. They're centered more in the Kanto and Johto regions, but there is a smaller sect in this region. Anyway..." David cleared his throat. "Kris was up at the temple with Mew, doing some exploring and research. But, Team Rocket showed up with a powerful machine designed to tear down structures in a dense pokemon population with a pokemon-safe laser. They wanted to demolish the temple to get to the pocket of Regenium underground.

When the laser started to tear down the temple, the three pokemon who were resting inside, Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf, came out of the temple, surrounded the tip of the laser beam, and stopped it with a psychic force field bubble. As it filled up though, Mesprit lost hold of its part of the field and the beam was released off to the side, towards Kris, who had been hiding a little bit away from the temple.

Mew had seen the beam just in time and jumped into the air to take the hit. However, the beam went straight through its body and hit Kris.

Through that whole process the machine was overloaded and destroyed, and Team Rocket escaped without a trace. The temple was safe, but Kris had changed into a new, psychic-type, transforming pokemon you know as Miganri.

That night, Kris came to my house all shaken up, but unscathed, and asked for help. I let her stay here, and since Anzen is a safe and peaceful town, she wouldn't be easily discovered. We've gotten into arguments, but really she's in a tight spot. She had to leave the league, battling, and the rest of her friends, behind. Now she won't easily trust anyone because of what she is. Mew's been teaching her how to use her powers, and though she'd never admit it, I know she'd rather play music in the tranquility of the forest. Whatever de-stresses her, I suppose she should do it. Maybe more often.

All in all, she doesn't feel safe and tries to appear stronger than she really is, which leads to stubbornness. I can't really imagine what it's like, being both a pokemon and a human at the same time."

Jason shook his head. "She... Kris..." He sighed. "I... I can't believe it..." He looked dazed.

David sighed and picked up a nearby knapsack. "Well... Believe it or not, there's an evil organization out there who have their hands on a powerful pokemon that desperately needs our help. Are you coming?" He stretched out the bag to Jason, who sighed.

"I..." He paused as he thought a short moment, then said, "I'm in."


	8. Chapter 8

In the dark of the night, high up in the mountains, several grunts dressed in black were almost shivering in the cold air. Everything was set up and ready for their mission. All they were missing was the most important part.

Finally, two grunts returned from the forest, carrying a tall, white pokemon, which was limp. "What are you looking at?" One of the two sneered, and his Houndoom growled fiercely at the others, who started rushing away.

"Boss?" A minion asked carefully to his superior.

"I already told you, if that Miganri isn't caught yet then you'd better-"

"Actually, they found it." The minion said as he wiped the sweat of fear off his brow. His boss turned and straightened his suit, his dark hair shining in the moonlight.

"And where is it?" He asked fiercely. The minion ran off to fetch the grunts while his boss waited. _Incompetent fools... I've waited too long and have been through too much to let anything slip up now._ He thought.

After several minutes, the minion and the two grunts with the Houndoom all came at the same time, struggling to keep a young woman in their grip. "You let me go right now!" She shouted as she thrashed.

"Uh, boss? She woke up..." One of the grunts said as he tightened his grip on her wrist. It sure wasn't easy, as she started transforming back into the pokemon Miganri. But before she could, their boss calmly came over and rapidly clasped her wrists shut together with gold colored cuffs. The girl suddenly stopped transforming and doubled over, short of breath. "What... What did..."

"An amazing piece of new technology, really. Those cuffs keep your pokemon energy locked away inside your human state. We can't let you just run away from us, now can we, Christiana?"

Kris glared up at him as the three rocketeers kept their hands firm on her shoulders and arms. "Don't call me that anymore, Shane. It's your fault I had to leave the league."

Shane stooped over her. "My fault, eh? Hmph." He turned his back to her. "My fault a little girl got in the way. I think not." Turning quickly, he slapped her in the face, and she fell to the rocky ground.

"My fault! Ha! Because of you, I was publicly humiliated! I was made a fool of! No one would believe me when I said that a girl like you could possibly turn into a pokemon. We lost the funding for the Regenium extraction project, I was demoted, and I was essentially exiled here to this dinky little region away from headquarters!" He pulled Kris up by her shirt and locked eyes with her. He glared into her brilliant green eyes, she into his fierce brown eyes. "You cost me my reputation and my job. Simply because you and your little friends got in the way." He shoved her down again, and she coughed roughly.

Kris straightened up on her knees, her hands still bound behind her back. "Huh. I think I remember it a bit differently." She said defiantly.

"Still so full of ferocity?" Shane said maliciously, before picking her up by the neck, off the ground. "I'd suggest you retain that attitude, or we can speed things up a bit." Kris didn't say anything, but struggled to breathe with great difficulty. Shane looked into her eyes again and finally saw what he was looking for- fear. More fear meant less attitude. He dropped, almost threw her towards the grunts and said, "Get her out of my sight. And make sure everything is in order- we're getting the Regenium one way or another. That Regenium means our jobs, our funding, and ultimately, the team's power. So don't screw anything up."


	9. Chapter 9

"Grab on, and don't fall." David said as he mounted his Flygon, a big, green, dragon-type pokemon.

_Gee, thanks for the tip..._ Jason though as he climbed on behind David.

The two young men were traveling up the mountain, and had reached a point on the trail where there was... well... no more trail. "The trail continues up much closer to the top. We'll have to dismount once we get up there, so we don't alert the Rocketeers." David had said.

The large green dragon started to rise up and fly around the rocky sides, surprisingly rather quietly. Jason sat silently, hunched over and clinging tightly to David's Flygon, as the cool midnight air blew through his blond hair. He also couldn't sit up very straight with the knapsack David had given him- full of a few supplies they could need at the top, which included things such as medical supplies for both humans and pokemon, a few empty pokeballs- just in case, and other things such as a rope and flashlight. Jason also tucked his pokeballs inside for safety, including Eevee's.

David noticed Jason was being so quiet and whispered, "Hey... Is something wrong?"

Jason looked up and paused while he waited for Flygon to make a turn. "I still can't wrap my mind around all this. Kris is the missing champion, _and_ she's the mysterious psychic-type pokemon. Looking at her, you'd think she just hates you."

David sighed and helped steer his pokemon around a tight curve. "I told you already, she's in a really tight spot. What's even worse about the situation is that the Rockets had their eyes on her already, before the incident ever happened. I mean, if you could somehow have the perfect pokemon at just the right time for every battle you had, wouldn't someone become suspicious? The Rockets want power. They want the power that pokemon possess. Even though Christiana had 'disappeared' 6 months ago, not everyone in the organization believed that. The smaller sect that occupies this region is up at the temple right now, and I bet they want the power Kris happens to possess."

"But why?" Jason asked a little louder, nearly forgetting their mission.

"Be quiet..." David hushed. "Depends on the group. The head Rockets in the Kanto region want to rule the world. A lot of the smaller groups spread out around the country want money and material wealth. This group I think wants some sort of monetary value, but I think they desire a higher status in their organization, which they believe that they will get through the retrieval of the Regenium. A 2 square inch piece of Regenium can power a car for about a year. A piece that's about 6 square inches can power a full house for a full year, and then some, and all of this is a clean energy, for once a piece of Regenium is used up it's just a simple rock. There's said to be several hundred square feet underneath the temple."

David paused again and let Jason take this all in, which he did, but was completely quiet and had a very shocked expression on his face, though David couldn't quite see it in the dark night.

"If they could get ahold of the Regenium underneath, they'd become the richest group in the whole world. They probably won't stop at that either; if I'm right they'll try to take over the world too."

"So what does Kris have to do with all this?" Jason asked.

David sighed again. "The Koden Temple has a special mechanism inside for extracting the energy within the Regenium, which very few know about, and even fewer know how it works. The mechanism was designed in ancient times for emergencies only- It makes such a rapid transfer of energy that the Regenium doesn't have nearly enough time to re-stabilize. So, the mechanism works by taking one item's energy, trading it with the energy underground, and putting the new energy in a separate storage device used for filling different compounds with the retrieved energy. The whole process depends on how much energy the item possesses. It's kind of like a huge circuit, I suppose."

"But the item, why can't they just use the energy from it...?"

"Ah, I should have mentioned. Regenium doesn't have to be completely full of energy to be stable, only enough to fill a D battery."

Jason thought to himself again for a moment, as sudden realization swept over him. "S-so Kris..."

"Yep. They're going to exchange her power- her life- for enough energy to take over the world." David finished solemnly as Flygon landed and the two trainers dismounted. "Now C'mon. We're almost there."

The two continued walking up the trail until they reached the top and hid behind nearby boulders. The sight before them was a horrifying one- Team Rocket grunts, all dressed in black with red 'R's' on their shirts, had occupied the mountaintop. Some were lugging around supplies, others were standing around shivering.

"We're here..." David whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason ran quietly through the darkness on the mountain, being careful not to trip on any rocks. He and David split up- the Rockets wouldn't find them as easily, and they would find Miganri more quickly that way. Jason crouched behind crates as he ran by, pausing before running on again, avoiding the black-dressed grunts around the area. Finally he neared the entrance to the Koden temple, but paused where he hid- several grunts were standing around the entrance. Thinking quickly, Jason sped around to the side of the massive, dark stone temple and looked for an alternate entrance. Walking the side of the temple he spotted a hole in the wall, just big enough for him to fit. Quietly but with great difficulty, Jason squeezed through and finally managed to get through into the dark room. He stood up, brushed the dirt off his clothes, and with his hands walked the length of the old brick wall and found the door. Slowly he opened it and squinted in the light of the next room. He closed the door behind him and looked around. The room itself was rather large, with columns lining the edges, the floor made of stone. There were steps leading up to a more circular part of the room, and in the center was an enormous orb sitting on a large pedestal. Jason walked quietly towards the orb as he realized something was in it- Or rather, someone.

"... Miganri?" He asked hesitantly as he reached the clear, blue-tinted orb. The white creature inside was curled up and turned on its side as to fit inside, and its eyes were closed.

Jason cautiously placed his hand on the orb, next to where Miganri's elbow touched the glass. "Kris." He whispered.

Now, Miganri's eyes opened and she raised her head slightly. She looked up at Jason with her emerald green eyes, and that's when Jason knew. It really was Kris in there. Jason was a little startled at the look in her eyes- Clearly she was afraid, though she made no other movement or any sound. He never thought he would see such an emotion in her, what with the cold personality she had around him before. It didn't matter anymore though. He had to help her.

Jason started to walk around the room, looking for a switch or other way to release Miganri. Before long though, he heard noises outside the room.

Jason's head jerked up and he stared at the door a moment. As clear as can be, he then heard a voice: "Jason... Hide." It almost sounded like Kris. He turned back and looked at Miganri. She hadn't moved.

Yet again, he heard the voice, a little louder: "Hide!"

Was that telepathy? Jason didn't have time to think about it but ran back to the dark room and hid behind the door, leaving a creak wide enough to see Miganri through.

The doors at the other end of the room burst open and several Rocketeers walked through, one of which though was dressed differently. He had a suit on and his dark hair was slicked back. Jason assumed he was the leader.

"Alright, let's get this over with." The leader said indifferently. One of the other Rockets who was holding a control panel flipped a switch.

Suddenly, the orb began to crackle loudly with electricity. Startled, Jason reached into his backpack and pulled out Eevee's pokeball. Before he could send it out though, a Flygon burst through the room and knocked over several Rockets as it screeched.

"Alright Flygon, keep it up!" David called from the doors. The Rockets tried to recompose themselves, but one stepped on the control panel as he tried to stand and broke it.

The leader suddenly glared menacingly at the grunt who broke it and shouted, enraged, "No! You absolute imbe-"

Flygon then knocked him and several others down with its mighty tail. David ran through the room and with his Dragonite broke the orb holding Miganri, then pulled her carefully out.

Jason couldn't see but knew she would have to be hurt after that shock. David ran out, guarded by Flygon and Dragonite, who was holding Miganri.

Quickly Jason ran back to the hole and squeezed back outside. Shaking, he ran past the side of the temple and tried to find David.

Finally he spotted Flygon down on a ledge off the side of the mountain. Carefully he slid down, not caring whether he was quiet or not, though he was afraid of being found out.

Landing roughly at the ledge, he stood up shakily and paused. Flygon was sitting on the ground with its tail curled around, supporting Miganri. Dragonite was watching behind David, who looked like he was tending to her.

Words almost didn't leave Jason's mouth, but somehow he managed, "Is she..."

David looked up. He was bruised up and covered in dirt, but looked okay. Miganri though looked even worse.

"Is she okay?"

David wiped some dirt off his face. "She'll be okay, I think. She wasn't in there long enough for severe damage to happen."

Miganri shakily started to sit up some, but David put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't even think about it; your ribs are probably cracked. Those Rockets didn't know what they were doing."

"Which means?" Jason asked.

"Which means they didn't do the process right. Yes, she'll be okay, but not for a while. If they did it right the process would have taken much longer and her body would have stayed perfectly intact."

Jason looked down at them. David had a concerned look on his face as he dug through his bag; Miganri's eyes were shut tight, but didn't make a sound. David gripped her shoulder as he gave her a potion he had.

Everyone, both pokemon and human, looked up as they heard noises coming from the top of the mountain.

Miganri struggled as she tried to sit up again "We have to-"

"NO. Sit. You're in no condition to move, let alone fight." David's voice was full of worry. Jason could tell he had strong feelings for the girl.

"Those Rockets just won't give up, will they?" Jason pulled out Eevee's pokeball again and released it. "Ee!" He squeaked.

"C'mon Eevee. We're going back up."


End file.
